The Darkest Hour
by Allura99
Summary: A demon has captured Kagome. What will be demanded from Kagome? And what will Inuyasha have to give up for her safe return?
1. Part I

Part 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I'm just using the characters for my story. Please don't sue me.

* * *

"Where are your priorities?" Inuyasha bellowed, his voice echoing off the trees around them. "We have to keep searching for the jewel shards! Naraku is going to get all the shards at this rate!"

"I have a test! I have to go home! You know this!"

"Then why did you bother to come back if you could only stay a day?"

"To help you!" Kagome cried, inches away from his face.

He snorted. "I don't need your help, wench."

"That's it!" Kagome spun on her heel and grabbed her oversized bag. "I'm going home! Now!"

"See if I care!"

Shippo fought back a sniffle. "Are you really leaving, Kagome?"

"Let her go," Inuyasha said.

"Shut up, you," Shippo snapped. "Kagome, please don't listen to him. Don't leave me with this jerk."

Kagome knelt down in front of the little fox demon and hugged him. "I'll be back as soon as I can, Shippo."

The young kit seemed unconvinced. Inuyasha turned his back to the display, muttering under his breath. Kagome merely sighed and rose to her full height.

"I promise," she added, when Shippo continued to sniffle. She reshouldered her bag. "Oh, and Inuyasha?"

"What?" he answered grudgingly.

"SIT!"

Inuyasha immediately slammed into the ground. He cursed loudly as he struggled against the spell. With a satisfied smirk, Kagome headed back to the well.

* * *

Kagome could see the well, signaling that she was almost home. However, as she got closer, she felt that something was wrong. No birds were singing and no animals were foraging, making the forest too quiet.

'Demon,' she realized. 'A big one.'

She glanced at the well. If the demon was fast, there was no way she could make it in time. However, she was too far away from Inuyasha and the others to depend on them for help.

'I have to try.'

She drew an arrow out of her quiver. She willed her hands to stop shaking as she notched it in her bow. Taking a deep breath, she made a dash for the well.

She almost made it.

* * *

"Stupid bitch," Inuyasha growled when the spell finally dissipated. He jumped to his feet. With a disgusted look, he dusted off his clothes.

"Well, maybe if you weren't so mean to her, she wouldn't have to use that spell on you!" Shippo cried. "You big dumb dog man."

"What did you call me?"

Before the kit even had a chance to reply, Inuyasha pounced. He wailed mercilessly on the fox cub. With a long suffering sigh, Miroku stepped forward.

"I doubt that's going to help our situation, Inuyasha," the priest stated.

The half-demon stopped, dropping Shippo unceremoniously to the ground. "Yeah, well, what do you suggest, Miroku?"

It was Sango who answered. "We should head back to the village and wait for Kagome's return. We need to replenish our supplies and some of us are still injured from the last battle."

Inuyasha eyed the girl. Bandages still covered her neck and forearm. A quick glance at Miroku confirmed that the priest was still favoring his injured shoulder.

"Fine, let's go."

They hadn't been walking long when a roar echoed through the forest. Each froze, listening to the sound. Wincing in pain, Sango freed her boomerang.

"What is that?" Shippo whimpered, pressing closer to the others.

"A demon," the girl replied.

Miroku nodded. "A large one by the sounds of it."

"You're wrong." The others glanced at Inuyasha. "There are more than one and they're looking for something."

Understanding suddenly flared in his amber eyes. "They're after Kagome and the shards!"

"Inuyasha, wait!"

However, the half-demon ignored the cries of the priest and the others. He ran toward the well at full speed. "Idiot, you should have stayed like I told you! Stupid wench!"

He hoped that cursing her would keep his mind off the dread building in his stomach.


	2. Part II

Part 2

'Oh, no, there are three of them.' Kagome raised her bow and aimed. 'Okay, you can do this, Kagome. You can beat them.'

She let the arrow fly, felling the first demon. However, two more of the panther demons still remained. Ignoring the tremor in her hands, the girl drew another arrow and fired once more.

However, she was not as lucky as she had been in her first shot. The demon stumbled but quickly regained its feet. Roaring, it rejoined its companion in the charge.

'I only have time for one more shot. They're just too fast. It's not going to be enough!'

Even as those thought crossed her minds, Kagome drew yet another arrow. Her hands were steady as she aimed. She resolved to fight as long as she could. It was her only chance.

* * *

"Kilala!"

The cat-like creature immediately transformed into its larger form. Sango secured her weapon before swinging astride Kilala's back. Miroku followed, placing his staff across Sango's abdomen.

"Are you sure you can ride?" the demon exterminator asked, eying the priest's injured shoulder.

He nodded. "I'll be fine, but we must hurry. I have a feeling that they're going to need our help."

"Stay here, Shippo," Sango ordered.

The small demon gaped at her. "You can't leave me here, especially if Kagome's in danger!"

"Don't argue," she growled. "You'd only slow us down, Shippo. Go back to village and stay with Kaede."

The fox pup wisely shut his mouth. He began to run toward the village, his whimpering carried on the wind. Assured that he was obeying her, Sango urged Kilala toward the well. Sensing the urgency, the cat-like creature ran with all her speed.

"You didn't have to be so hard on the boy, Sango," Miroku said, his tone rebuking but gentle.

She frowned, bowing her head briefly. "We don't have time. I hope we're not too late."

* * *

The arrow flew. However, the uninjured panther demon easily jumped aside. Its companion was not so lucky. Roaring in pain, it collapsed into the ground.

Kagome didn't even see her accomplishment. She ran with everything she had toward the well. 'Just a little bit further,' she thought, running faster at the fallen panther's roar.

A wall of black suddenly appeared, blocking her path. She cried out in surprise. As she scrambled backwards, she quickly produced an arrow.

The panther swung at her, knocking the bow and arrow out of her arrows. Kagome screamed again. She scrambled to her feet, desperate to get away. But the creature would have none of it. It pounced, easily knocking the girl to the ground.

'So, this is how it ends,' she thought. It was funny. She was going to die right by the well where the whole crazy adventure began.

But she couldn't die. Not then. There were still jewel fragments to recover. Inuyasha, whether he realized it or not, would need her help to get them before Naraku. People were counting on her.

"Get off of me!"

The panther growled, baring its fangs. The young woman struggled violently. Yet, her attempts to throw the monster off only seemed to provoke it further. It began clawing her, drawing blood with each swipe.

"Get off!"

"You heard the lady!" A blur of red collided with the panther demon, sending it flying. Inuyasha risked a glance behind him. "Kagome, are you all right?"

She rose shakily to her knees. "I. . .yeah, I th-think so."

"Leave this last cat to me," he ordered, turning to face the panther demon.

"Gladly," Kagome answered, pressing her hand against the largest of her wounds.

However, the panther didn't charge again. It paced back and forth, growling in agitation. It was almost as if the creature was waiting for something.

"What are you waiting for, you mangy cat?" Inuyasha taunted. "Come and get it."

A woman laughed, drawing the couple's attention. "Save your breath, dog boy. It will obey only me."


	3. Part III

Part 3 

"What are you waiting for, you mangy cat?" Inuyasha taunted. "Come and get it."

A woman laughed, drawing the couple's attention. "Save your breath, dog boy. It will obey only me."

"Yeah? And just who the hell are you?"

"You can call me Hantako. However, I have no business with you, half-breed. It's the girl I want."

"Over my dead body," he growled.

Her yellow-green eyes gleamed. "That can be managed."

The panther turned and lunged for Kagome. The young priestess froze, unable to will herself to dodge the animal. Suddenly it halted, collapsing unto the ground.

She watched a large red pool form underneath it before glancing at Inuyasha. He held his transformed sword in front of him, ready for another attack. He didn't have to wait long.

Three new panthers emerged, charging toward the pair. Inuyasha quickly killed one before moving on to the next one. However, it left the third panther free to attack.

"Kagome, get your bow!"

She scrambled for it. She had just grabbed the arrow when the panther got to her. Easily knocking her to the ground, it held her there by her shoulders. Its claws dug into her skin, making her cry out in pain.

"Kagome! Hang on!"

Inuyasha moved to get to her but the panther he was fighting blocked his way. He attacked with his sword. However, the cat nimbly dodged the blade before blocking Inuyasha's way once more.

Kagome heard his cursing, realizing that he couldn't come to her aid. Tightening her grip on the arrow in her hand, she jabbed it upwards. The creature screeched in pain as blood poured down her arm.

Ignoring the pain in her shoulders, Kagome attacked the soft underbelly of the panther again and again. The cat's screams weakened with its body. She tried to push the dying animal off of her as the weight began to crush her.

Just as she began to struggle to breathe, the weight was suddenly thrown off of her. She opened eyes she didn't know she had closed, expecting to see Inuyasha. Instead she found the woman, Hantako.

"You are a resourceful one," she said, pulling Kagome off the ground by her hair. "What other surprises do you have?"

* * *

"Faster, Kilala!" There was no change in the cat's speed. "Come on, faster!"

"She's going as fast as she can, Sango!"

The demon exterminator tightened her grip on Kilala. She knew that she was driving her friend hard, possibly too hard. Yet, her instincts were screaming that Kagome was in serious danger.

"Inuyasha has had to have reached her by now," Miroku said, his tone soothing. "He will protect her."

She wanted desperately to believe the priest. However, there were things in these woods more powerful than Inuyasha. Most would not pass up a chance at obtaining the jewel shards.

Her musings were interrupted by the sight of a familiar landmark. "I see the well. We're here."

* * *

Kagome plunged the arrow deep into Hantako's leg. Screaming in pain, the demon released her, dropping the young priestess to the ground. She quickly found her feet and began to run toward Inuyasha.

He was still battling the panther. Yet, he had risked a look around at when Hantako screamed. He couldn't believe that Kagome was running toward him and the forest.

"The well, you idiot! Run to the well!"

Kagome fought the urge to yell at him as she changed directions. She would make him sit a hundred times later. But the well was the topmost thing in her mind.

Suddenly Hantako was in front of her. She twisted a hand in the young priestess's hair, yanking on it painfully. "Enough of this. Kira, stop!"

The panther released a bleeding Inuyasha and ran to its mistress. Inuyasha struggled to his feet, staring at Hantako coldly. He made a move to rush her but she jerked Kagome's head, causing the girl to cry out. He immediately halted.

"So, you're not as dumb as you look, dog boy."

He sneered. "Let her go and I may just let you live."

"You're no match for my panthers, let alone me. Anyway, I have no use for you. I merely want your shard detector."

She smiled at him. "Besides, why would a half-breed like you need the sacred jewel? To become a full demon?" She pulled Kagome's head again, making her yelp in pain. "To become human, maybe for her?"

"I said let her go!"

Hantako laughed. She jumped on the panther, pulling Kagome with her. Inuyasha moved toward her but a claw to the girl's throat stopped him.

"I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do," he vowed.

The demon smiled. "Hardly."

The panther moved to leave. Panic flashed in Kagome's eyes as she began to thrash in a desperate effort to get free. Hantako slapped her, making Inuyasha's blood boil.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!"

The girl threw her hands toward him as if she could reach him. He ran forward in spite of himself, but they were already leaving, disappearing into the forest.

Something hit him gently in the chest. He caught it out of reflex and looked down. In his hand, he held Kagome's jewel shards.


	4. Part IV

Part 4 

Inuyasha stared at the small vial in his hand, watching the shards glow. Kagome had given him the shards. He was amazed that she had thought to do that while being captured.

"Inuyasha!"

He turned and saw Sango and Miroku enter the clearing. Kilala had clearly been pushed to her limits to get them there in time to help. Too bad that they had been too late.

'And that I wasn't enough to save Kagome,' Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha, where's Kagome?" Sango demanded.

"A demon named Hantako has taken her."

"So, she has Kagome and the shards," Sango said.

"No, Kagome threw me the shards before Hantako took off with her." He clenched his fist around the vial. "If we hurry, we can catch them."

"No."

They turned to Miroku. Sango recovered first, stalking toward the priest. "What are you saying? That we should leave Kagome in the hands of a demon?"

Miroku eyed the dead panthers, the spilled blood, and Inuyasha's wounds. "What chance do we have if we attack Hantako now? None of us are in any shape for battle."

"Speak for yourself, leech," Inuyasha scoffed.

"I speak for us all," he replied, his voice still calm.

"We have to help Kagome," Sango said, bringing them back on topic. "What are we going to do to save her?"

"The demon won't harm her," Miroku stated with far more conviction than he felt. "Hantako will soon realize that Kagome no longer has the shards. She has something we want, and we have something she wants."

"That's your big plan! To wait!"

"He's right, Inuyasha. There's nothing we can do right now to help Kagome." She scooped up Kilala and began walking back into the forest.

"I hope you're right about this, Miroku."

The priest watched his defeated friends walk away. 'I do, too.'

* * *

Kagome cried out as she was thrown into the room. She skidded across the rough floor, scraping her arms and legs in several places. Ignoring the pain, she scrambled to her knees and looked back at her captor.

"I hope you enjoy your quarters," Hantako said with a laugh.

The door slammed closed, plunging the room into almost complete darkness. She heard the bolts on the other side of the door slide shut. Hantako's footsteps faded into silence.

'I will not cry. I will not cry.'

The light from the high, tiny window allow her to get an idea of the room. A dingy futon was against one wall. The only other feature was a low, wide pot sitting in corner.

Kagome got to her feet, inspecting the wall with the window. Even if she used the pot as a stool, she couldn't get close to the window. And she doubted she could even squeeze through the small opening.

"I don't even know where I am," the girl muttered.

She sat down on the futon, doing her best to try to ignore its filth. She knew the others would save her. And since Inuyasha now had the shards, Hantako could not use their power against her friends.

That thought gave Kagome some much needed comfort.

* * *

"Great, they're back!" Shippo cheered, bouncing in his excitement.

His exclamation drew Kaede outside. She frowned as the group approached her home. "Something's wrong," she murmured.

"Wrong?" Shippo echoed.

He studied Inuyasha and the others. The old priestess was right. They should be happy that they had won the battle. Then he noticed something else.

"Hey, guys, where's Kagome?"

Inuyasha flinched, while Sango clutched Kilala's tiny form closer. Something's really wrong, the pup realized. "Where is Kagome?"

It was Miroku who answered. "She was captured by a demon, Shippo."

"A demon! Then why are you guys here? Why aren't you out there rescuing her?"

"Don't you think we want to!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Hey, don't yell at me. It's your fault she's gone, isn't it? Isn't it!"

"Why you little!" Inuyasha paused as Kaede had placed herself between him and the pup. "Get out of my way, old hag."

She shook her head. "This won't help anything, Inuyasha, especially Kagome."

"You lucked out this time, pup," he growled and then entered the hut.

Sango and Miroku exchanged worried looks before following. The priest didn't even attempt to grope the young demon exterminator as she passed by him. Shippo gave the forest one long glance but going in.

Kaede sighed. Things were very serious indeed.


	5. Part V

Part 5

Kagome gasped at the cold water hit her. She sat up, disoriented by the rude awakening and the unfamiliar surroundings. The light told her that it was daylight again.

"Get up."

She turned to the voice, rising to her feet. The figure in the doorway wasn't Hantako. The creature was feline-like in its posture and watched her with glowing yellow eyes.

"Follow me."

She fought the urge to shiver as she followed the demon through corridor after corridor. They walked and walked. Just when Kagome thought they would never reach their destination, they reached a set of doors.

"Go in."

She stared at the doors, a million thoughts racing through her mind. Why was she still there? Why hadn't Inuyasha and the others rescued her yet? Why was she being summoned? Was it Hantako on the other side of the door or was it something else?

Something worse?

"Go in," the creature repeated. There was almost annoyance in its voice.

A glance at its claws prompted Kagome into action. She opened one of the doors and entered the room. She tried not to gasp as the door slammed closed behind her.

She then found herself face to face with Hantako. The girl took a step back only to bump against the doors. Her fear had her captor smiling.

"We have a lot to discuss, Kagome. Why don't we get started?"

* * *

The mood in Kaede's hut was tense, but the old priestess seemed not to notice it. She was constantly moving, preparing food or treating injuries. Inuyasha, due to his demon blood, was already improved. Yet, Sango and Miroku were a different story.

"When is that demon going to give us Kagome back?" Shippo whined as he continued to watch the forest. "She has to know that Kagome doesn't have the shards by now."

Miroku sighed. "We have to be patient."

"We should be out there finding her!" Inuyasha bellowed.

"You couldn't handle this demon by yourself yesterday. What would make today any different?" The priest rose stiffly to his feet, locking eyes with Inuyasha. "Sango and I aren't in any condition to help you in battle."

"Who says I want your help!"

"Enough!" Sango was glaring at them with such intensity that both stepped back from her. "Inuyasha, if you go rushing into battle, you will waste whatever chance we have to save Kagome. And Miroku, if we don't hear from Hantako soon, we are going to have to go after her. We can't wait forever and leave our friends in the hands of a demon."

"Wise words," Kaede murmuring, nodding to herself as she stirred a pot.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Whatever, hag. I'm going outside."

"Stay close, Inuyasha," the old priestess advised.

"Yeah, sure." He didn't even look at them as he left the hut.

"We're going to get Kagome back, right?" Shippo asked, breaking the silence.

Sango smiled. "Of course we are, Shippo."

Miroku watched her face fall as the fox pup turned back to the forest. Apparently, Sango had doubts about their chances of success. If he was honest, he did, too.

* * *

"Where are the shards!"

Kagome could only gasp at the pain. Her throat was too raw from screaming to produce a louder sound. That didn't seem to affect Hantako at all.

"I know you had them! I sensed them on you, but they're not there now!"

The rest of the demon's words didn't make into her brain as the pain intensified. Each time she thought that it couldn't get worse, there was some new torture. Was it ever going to stop?

Hantako stepped back, letting the girl fall to the floor. She showed no emotion other than frustration as the girl curled into a ball. "You are running out my patience."

The demon began to pace. "All I want is the shards. You can stop all this if you will tell me where they are."

She dropped to her knees by the girl. She stroked Kagome's hair, smiling as the girl flinched. "Tell me where they are, Kagome."

The girl shook her head.

Hantako wrapped her fist in the girl's head and gave a savage jerk. "Tell me!"

"No," Kagome rasped. The girl made a strangled scream as pain tore through her once more. She didn't even try to hide her tears from the demon. "I won't."

Hantako rose to her feet. She called and a creature appeared in the room. "Take her back."

The feline creature jerked the girl to her feet. The girl and demon locked eyes as Kagome was carried out. Hantako's smile made her blood run cold.

"We're not done here, Kagome."


	6. Part VI

Part 6

The full moon bathed the village and surrounding forest with silver, ethereal light. Except for the occasional animal cry, all was quiet. He should have found it peaceful.

But Inuyasha couldn't. His thoughts kept turning to Kagome. Where was she? What was happening to her?

"I should have taken her back to the well," he muttered. Then she wouldn't have been captured. And he and the others wouldn't be worrying about her.

"Feeling sorry for yourself, dog boy?"

He jumped from the limb, drawing his sword. "Been wondering when you were going to show that ugly face of yours again, Hantako."

"I'd watch my manners, hanyou. I'd hate for your little shard detector pay for your disrespect."

He growled at her, tightening his grip on his sword. However, he didn't say anything else. He settled for glaring at her.

She laughed. "Much better. Now, where are the jewel shards?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I'm willing to give you your shard detector back in exchange for them." She smirked at him. "You know that you're not match for me. This is the best chance you are going to get to get Kagome back."

He grounded his teeth together. "Fine. Where do you want to meet?"

"Meet? There will be no meeting. You give me the shards now, and then I will return Kagome to you."

"I don't think so. If I give you the shards now, there is no guarantee you will release Kagome. You'd probably keep her to find even more shards."

"You're really getting on my nerves, dog boy."

"I have something you want, and you have something I want. But you're not going to get the shards until I see Kagome's all right."

She frowned, clearly annoyed. "Very well. Meet me in the clearing by the well just before sunset. You bring the shards, and I'll bring the detector."

"See you then, Hantako." Just a quietly as she had appeared, the demon was gone.

With a sigh, Inuyasha sheathed his sword and returned to his branch. He'd tell the others in the morning. There was no reason for all of them not to sleep.

* * *

Kagome shivered, curling into as tight a ball as possible. To be such a small window, it sure did let in a lot of drafts. What she wouldn't give for a blanket!

'A blanket is the least of your problems, Kagome,' she told herself.

Hantako had been a wicked, almost giddy mood when she appeared in her cell a few moments ago. The demon had enjoyed Kagome's cries when the icy water hit her, soaking her and the decrepit futon. The torture had again resumed.

However, there were no demands to know where the shards were. It meant that Hantako knew where they were or at least had a good idea. And that scared Kagome.

* * *

"I don't like this."

Shippo looked up from his bowl. "Why, Miroku? It means that we're getting Kagome back."

"I don't trust this demon."

"Well, yeah, she's a demon. Of course, you can't trust her!" Inuyasha turned to the demon slayer. "I think you've hit him one too many times in the head, Sango."

"He does have a point," she replied. "There's no way to be certain that this demon will give Kagome back even if we do show up with the jewel shards."

"Whoa, what's this 'we' business?"

"You don't honestly think that we're going to let you go there alone?" Miroku asked.

"There you go with this 'we' stuff, again."

"Kagome is our friend, too, Inuyasha," Sango stated. "Of course, we are going to be there. Besides, you may need our help."

"I'm not going to need your help, Sango."

"Inuyasha, you barely handled her panthers. Who knows what kind of powers she wields?"

"I'm beginning to wonder if she really wields any." The monk's peaceful expression briefly faltered when he realized that Inuyasha and Sango were staring at him. "Why didn't she just take the shards from Inuyasha last night?"

"Maybe she didn't know that he had them."

"I doubt that," Miroku said. "If she is so powerful, why not go ahead and kill him? She had a perfect opportunity to do it when she took Kagome. He was already injured by her panthers."

"Hey, I'm right standing here, Miroku!"

"Hmm, you're right," Sango mused, ignoring the hanyou's outburst. "Instead she used Kagome to hold him off."

"Are you two saying that Hantako's afraid to fight me?"

"I'm not saying that definitely, Inuyasha," Miroku replied. "But it is an interesting possibility."

"It could be that her only true power is her control over the panthers."

"What are you babbling about, Kaede?" Inuyasha demanded.

"You had left her with only one panther when she retreated. Perhaps that is her only power to control those animals."

"Well, we can't do anything that will endanger Kagome," Sango interjected. "Besides all this is only an idea. It could be she just likes playing games."

Inuyasha glanced outside. "We have plenty of time until sunset. I'll be back later."

"Stay close by, Inuyasha!" Kaede called.

"Feh, whatever," he muttered, already disappearing into the forest.


	7. Part VII

Part 7

Sango frowned as the sun continued to dip toward the western horizon. She flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She relaxed slightly when she realized it was Miroku.

"He will be back in time."

She sighed. "For Kagome's sake, I hope so."

They stayed together, watching Shippo play. She kept waiting for his hand to drift. Yet, as the minutes passed on, she became more surprised at his restraint.

"We are going to get Kagome back, Sango."

She glanced at the priest. "How can you be so certain?"

"Because I believe."

She was speechless. Most of the time she had to remind her herself that he was a priest. Yet, there were moments like this where she wondered how she could think of him as anything else.

"What are you two doing?"

Sango tore her gaze from Miroku to Inuyasha. She didn't know why she was fighting the urge to blush. "We have been waiting for you."

"Well, waiting's over. Let's go."

Miroku sighed, rising to his feet. "Nice to see you, too, Inuyasha."

* * *

The door to the cell was jerked opened. Kagome immediately pulled herself into a tighter ball. She flinched when something landed on her.

She uncurled a bit. She was surprised to find cloth draped over her. "Huh?"

"Put it on," Hantako ordered. Her anger flared when the girl stared at her. "Don't make me ask you again."

The girl scrambled to comply. Before Kagome could even tie the belt, Hantako was jerking her to her feet. The demon's claws were digging into her skin, threatening to draw new blood. Kagome's whimper of pain only made Hantako tighten her grip.

Kagome was running to keep up with Hantako as the demon stormed through the castle. In the courtyard, one of the panthers was waiting. Hantako threw Kagome across its shoulders and climbed on behind her.

"Your half-breed may think he has won, young miko," Hantako muttered, "but he's in for quite a surprise."

* * *

Inuyasha felt Sango and Miroku stiffen behind him as Hantako and Kagome entered the clearing. The demon had a death grip on Kagome's arm as she pulled the girl off the panther. Inuyasha clenched his fists but did nothing.

"Well, dog-boy, aren't you full of surprises? I never pegged you as the punctual type."

"Ha ha. Now let her go."

"Why do you care so much about her?" Hantako smiled as yanked viciously on Kagome's arm, making the girl whimper. "She's just a shard detector to you, isn't she?"

"I told you to let her go," he growled.

"Where are the shards?"

Inuyasha pulled out Kagome's necklace. The dying sunlight made the fragments glow. "Now, let Kagome go," he ordered.

"Fine. She was boring me anyway."

The captor shoved the girl violently forward. Kagome cried out as she stumbled. Calling her name, Inuyasha rushed forward and caught her by her shoulders.

The simple robe she was dressed in opened, one half slipping over her shoulder. Glancing down, Inuyasha was shocked to find her was naked underneath. With her head bowed, Kagome tried to quickly cover herself.

However, Inuyasha grabbed her wrist, stopping her. She glanced up at him with wide, haunted eyes. "Please," she whispered, her voice trembling.

"Inuyasha!" Sango cried. She stared at the two in shock. Why wasn't he letting Kagome cover herself?

He ignored the demon exterminator. With a gentle hand, he pulled the robe further down Kagome's shoulder, baring more of her skin. The girl closed her eyes, trying to hide her tears.

Whelps and cuts crisscrossed across her body, forming ugly red marks on her pale skin. His blood boiled as he pulled the robe back up on her shoulder. With a sob, she gripped the edges of the garment closed with her fist.

"Go to Sango."

With one more glance at him, she ran to her friend. He turned to her captor, the monster responsible for Kagome's torture. His blood burned hotter at the creature's smirk.

His sword slide free with a hiss as the blade transformed. "I'll kill you."

"I'd love to see you try," Hantako said with a smirk as her panther placed itself between her and the hanyou.


	8. Part VIII

Part 8

The panther sprang forward, rushing at Inuyasha. The feline was surprisingly quick. Inuyasha made a slash with his sword but the cat managed to dodge the attack.

The half-demon turned and received a savage slash of claws across his chest. Hantako laughed, fueling his rage. With a growl, he jumped back to put some space between him and the big cat.

"Problems, dog boy?" the demon taunted. "Surely you can handle a cat?"

Inuyasha rushed towards her. Once again, the panther blocked his path. The beast made another slash at him, but he was ready for it. The paw met his sword, not his skin, and the appendage was nearly severed.

"You were saying," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

Hantako went white with fury. "You'll pay for that. Kira, to me."

The cat hobbled to its mistress. Hantako stroked its head, eliciting a purr. Then the demon plunged her arm into its back. The panther's death cry echoed in the forest.

Hantako smiled as her arm went deeper into the convulsing feline. Blood and black fur began creeping up the demon's arm, merging with her flesh. Her yellow-green eyes grew more slanted as her fang elongated.

Soon there was nothing of the faithful Kira left. Hantako extended her fingers, revealing long, black claws. She locked eyes with Kagome. "What do you think about my little surprise, miko?"

Kagome said nothing. Sango and Miroku moved protectively in front of her. Hantako merely smirked.

"I think you should be more worried about me," Inuyasha said.

"Oh, I haven't forgotten about you, dog boy," the demon replied, turning her attention to him. "Let's see how well you can handle me."

"Been waiting to."

The two met in a clash of claw and metal. Their movements were so quick that the humans had trouble seeing everything. They soon broke apart, eying each other carefully.

Hantako held up one hand, showing the blood on her claws. "Looks like you're not faring any better against me, half-breed."

"I wouldn't say that," Inuyasha countered. He raised the Tetsusaiga, showing the fresh blood on the blade.

With wide eyes, Hantako touched her shoulder. She stared for a moment at the blood, her blood, now staining her palm. "You'll pay for that."

"So you keep saying."

The two attacked again. Inuyasha made another slash, cutting the demon across her chest and the same injured shoulder. In retaliation, she plunged her claws into his side.

"Inuyasha!"

The half-demon threw Hantako off of him. Using his sword for support, he climbed to his feet. "Be quiet, Kagome," he said, keeping his eyes on the demon. "I'm okay."

"It's so touching the concern you two have for each other," Hantako said. "You know the whole time I was torturing her, your miko refused to reveal anything about you. And believe me, I tried a lot of things to loosen her tongue."

"Shut up, demon!"

"I wish you could hear her screams, calling for you and your friends to rescue her," Hantako continued, circling. "But my favorite sounds were the gasps she made when her throat was too raw from screaming to make any louder sound."

Inuyasha risked a glance at Kagome. The girl's already pale face had gone whiter. She was trembling as Sango hugged her.

"You're a monster," he growled.

She smiled. "Thank you."

With surprising strength, he rushed at her. The demon seemed shocked and was momentarily frozen. Then, she went into action herself. But it was too late.

Inuyasha attacked viciously. Hantako raised a claw hand to strike back but he severed the limb. With a dismayed cry, she scrambled backwards but he followed. He kept slashing at her.

A blow nearly amputated her leg. Hantako gasped as she collapsed to the ground. Inuyasha stood over her, sword raised for the killing blow.

"You really are full of surprises, dog boy," she said, staring at the demon markings on his face.

Without a word, he plunged the blade into her chest. She shrieked and shook once. Then she went motionless.

Emotionlessly, he pulled the Tetsusaiga free from the demon's body. His face was normal as he turned to face the others. He resheathed his sword and walked to them.

"So, it's over," Miroku murmured.

Inuyasha nodded. He pulled out the necklace containing the shards. Once again the shards glowed. He held it out to Kagome. "I think this belongs to you."

She stepped from the shelter of Sango's arms. Her fingers lingered over his as she took the necklace. "You're hurt, Inuyasha."

"Keh, I'll live," he replied. "Come on. Let's head back to the village. There'll be no end to Shippo's whining if we don't get you back as soon as possible."

"Poor Shippo," Kagome murmured. "He must be so worried about me."

'He wasn't the only one,' Miroku thought as the group started walking. Inuyasha stayed close to Kagome, keeping a watchful eye on the forest. And the priest really couldn't blame him.

"I'm glad we got her back," Sango said quietly.

The priest nodded. "I am, too."


	9. Part IX

Part 9

The night was quiet. Now that Kagome was back he should have been able to sleep. But he couldn't. His thoughts kept returning to the day's events: the fight with the panther and Hantako, the demon's pleasure in Kagome's torture, seeing Kagome's wounds.

He clenched his fists, ignoring the pain as his claws pierced his palms. He could still see the girl's pale skin marked by the whelps, cuts, and bruises. Her whimpered cry as she tried to cover herself still echoed in his ears.

He was pulled from his troubled thoughts by movement. A thin figure had slipped out of Kaede's hut. It glanced around before leaving.

"Of all the lame-brained idiots," Inuyasha muttered under his breath. He grabbed the Tetsusaiga and dropped to the ground.

He followed the figure has it headed towards the stream. He kept to the shadows as he followed. He wanted to wait before revealing his presence.

The person knelt by the water. With shaky hands, it scooped up some water and splashed its face. The person didn't do anything for a long time. It just stared out at the water.

Inuyasha watched as the person disrobed. Marred pale skin glowed in the moonlight. The person took a deep breath before raising a knife.

He sprang forward, grabbing the person's arm. The person gasped. She dropped the knife as she stared at him with wide eyes. "Inuyasha?"

"Bitch, what do you think you are doing?" he demanded.

"None of your business!" Kagome flushed as she jerked her arm free. With flustered movements, she tried to cover herself.

"None of my business? You were trying to kill yourself!"

"I was not!"

He picked up the knife, holding it out in front of her. "And just what were you planning on doing with this!"

"It's none of your business," she said with tears pooling in her eyes.

"Kagome," he said quietly, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, "what were you trying to do?"

She sniffed once before looking at him again. With a sigh, she pulled one half of the robe off her shoulder. Inuyasha found himself staring at her wounded skin again.

"Here," she said, her quiet voice emotionless. She pointed at a wound just below her collarbone. It, unlike the other wounds, had a distinct pattern to it. "It's her mark."

He tore his eyes from wound to her face. "What?"

"She carved her name into my skin, Inuyasha. I was coming here to cut it out." She sighed. "I didn't want to carry her mark on me for the rest of my life."

"Oh, Kagome."

"Please give me the knife back. I promise I won't do anything else."

He handed her the blade. With a quiet thank you, she took it. They just stared at each other.

"Inuyasha, I can't do this with you watching me."

He flinched and let go of her shoulder. He rose to his feet. He studied her for a moment before releasing a pent-up breath.

"Fine. I'll wait for you over there. Don't argue with me," he said when she opened her mouth. She immediately closed it. "I'll walk you back to Kaede's."

"Thank you."

"Whatever," he scoffed, walking away.

True to his word, he waited at the edge of the woods. He was tempted to turn his back but that would be a cowardly thing to do. He made himself watch Kagome as she set to her task.

His fist clenched at her whimper as the knife pierced her already wounded flesh. Everything in his body was screaming for him to stop her, but he held back. Kagome felt she had to do this. He wouldn't stop her again.

Finally, she was done. Kagome cleaned and bandaged the new wound before rinsing the blade in the stream. With careful movements, she made sure her robe was secured before turning around.

They were silent as they headed back to the hut. He kept risking glances at her but Kagome kept her eyes on the path in front of them. Almost too soon he found they were at their destination.

He thought that she would simply enter the hut. He was surprised when she turned to him. She studied his face for a long moment. Then, tenderly, carefully she brushed some of his hair back from his face.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Thank you? For what?"

She smiled at him. "For rescuing me once again. For being you."

His mind was whirling. Didn't she realize that she went through that torture because he couldn't rescue her in time? That this was his fault?

"Kagome, are you all right?" he asked, damning the worry that seeped into his voice.

"Not right now, Inuyasha," she admitted, her hair falling forward to cover her face, "but I will be."

He took her chin and tipped it up, so he could see her face. "You'd better be," he growled.

"I will," she promised in a whisper.

They stayed that way for a while. Each studied the other's face as if all the answers they needed were there. Finally, he couldn't take the scrutiny any longer.

"Go and get some sleep, wench," he ordered as he released her.

With a nod, she stepped back away from him. "Good night, Inuyasha."

He watched her disappear into the dark hut. Assured that she was safe, he went back to his tree. He quickly settled on his branch and drifted off to sleep.

The End

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. It was greatly appreciated. I hope you liked the ending. --Allura99  



End file.
